<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【多纳吉】平平淡淡才是真 by Lingran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638216">【多纳吉】平平淡淡才是真</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingran/pseuds/Lingran'>Lingran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deca-Dence (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingran/pseuds/Lingran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*是很OOC的多纳吉日常流水账<br/>*有一点点镝木枣<br/>*我个人比较倾向于多纳泰罗这个翻译，一字之差无视就好</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Jill(Deca-Dence), Kaburagi/Natsume(Deca-Dence)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【多纳吉】平平淡淡才是真</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*是很OOC的多纳吉日常流水账<br/>*有一点点镝木枣<br/>*我个人比较倾向于多纳泰罗这个翻译，一字之差无视就好</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. </p><p>Deca-Dence“更新”后，除去刚开始的忙碌和不适应外，其他的一切都好。<br/>
吉尔又回到了管理层，这里维修一下那里设计设计之类的，凑这个后辈还蛮上进的，把她教的东西都学会了，还把Deca-Dence管理的挺好。于是，吉尔就多出了些清闲的日子可以回到Deca-Dence里休息一下，去找多纳泰罗。<br/>
多纳泰罗这家伙，基本上算是住在Deca-Dence里了，算是圆了他从前的梦。那时候吉尔为了不惹上麻烦让福金发现矫正中心里还有登入方式，不得不采取强制下线的方式才能把这个在战场上开派对嗨皮的网瘾少年拉回来。网瘾少年多纳泰罗三天两头的抱怨，最后被吉尔的螺丝刀给吓得闭了麦。<br/>
不过现在，多纳泰罗可以在Death Dive对决，或者核心球上耗一整天也没有吉尔来拉，反正天黑了他会自己回家，无视吉尔的抗议把她抱起来往怀里揉。<br/>
对，没错，是回家，回到多纳泰罗和吉尔的家。</p><p>2. </p><p>多纳泰罗买了一栋小房子，它的内部还算好，但铁壳外表旧旧的，有点生锈，很显然不是吉尔会喜欢的模样。因此，当他找到吉尔并提出要不要同居这件事时，表情是吉尔从未见过的扭捏，完全没有在矫正中心时那种“敢不跟着我干就宰了你哦”的老大气势。<br/>
但吉尔居然同意了，连她自己都觉得这是个奇迹。<br/>
俩人在房屋的装修上起了不少争执，比如说吉尔花钱给房子换了新的铁皮，买了新家具还打扫了一下并雇了人把房子外表刷成很好看的蓝黑色，上面还有荧光的小点。但多纳泰罗却非要学槽者在刚刷好的房子上画画，吉尔说他要是敢画她就把他拆了，可多纳泰罗还是趁着吉尔工作时扛着油漆桶捏着画笔刷刷刷在正门的右边画了俩画风不敢恭维的小人和一大堆紫色和粉红色的标志，等吉尔回来并看到时，油漆早就干了。<br/>
吉尔挺想打他的，但最终还是没打。这两个手拉手的小人的确挺丑，像一块烤化了的棉花糖牵着一只紫薯，标志也画的歪歪扭扭的。但它们好像有魔力一样，让吉尔多看了几眼后气就消了，也没追究它们的作者把油漆弄得到处都是，还没把画笔清理干净。</p><p>3. </p><p>于是乎，日子就这么平平淡淡的过下去了。吉尔在公司忙，忙完了休息。看槽者种田，记点笔记，偶尔去现场看看耀武扬威的多纳泰罗把莽撞的对手打翻。或者登上素体然后被多纳泰罗哄着干了些平时根本不会去干的疯狂事儿。<br/>
然后，凑找到了她遗落的平板，于是镝木回来了，带着小枣搬回了从前住的房子里，住得离他们很近。吉尔的生活也变得热闹起来，时不时和枣妹妹聊几句什么的，还参加了镝木和小枣的婚礼并好好研究了一番槽者的婚礼是什么样子的，得到了不少有意思的资料。<br/>
参加完镝木和小枣的婚礼后，多纳泰罗也嚷嚷着要和吉尔办一个婚礼，要特别热闹的那种，吉尔提出来的方案他全觉得不满意。于是吉尔就懒得管了，反正之前在矫正中心时最热闹的派对都是多纳泰罗办的，也差不到哪去。</p><p>4. </p><p>有些时候，吉尔会假设如果自己没有变成BUG并被送入矫正中心的话，会发生什么。<br/>
她可能依然是个兢兢业业的设计者，忙着更新或扩建Deca-Dence，奉系统为神明直到报废为止，或者被调到别的部门之类的，每天应付各种BUG或者设计新的伽德鲁设计得热火朝天。反正最后不会遇到镝木和小枣，不会生活在更加自由又宽松的世界，嗯对，估计也不会和多纳泰罗结婚。<br/>
生化人之间好像很少有爱情这种感情，他们在这方面都单纯的很。虽然会有一两个被带歪开过荤甚至跟槽者短暂恋爱的，大吹特吹说说那是比快感之巅和光浴都要强的感受，刺激的很。<br/>
但吉尔就没有那么强烈的感受，比如说什么牵个手就觉得心脏跳的飞快像过电一样。她第一次见到多纳泰罗时就认定了他是个没救的BUG，前额叶线路坏得不像样子，修都修不好，靠着一身腱子肉才当上了头儿这样子；还爱找刺激寻开心，只要让他登上号去Deca-Dence打伽德鲁就能很好的把他控制住不给自己找麻烦，还能顺带得到点最新的情报，双赢。</p><p>所以，到底是什么变了呢？吉尔自己有时候也不太明白。</p><p>她好像习惯了这种生活模式，把多纳泰罗放出去解决掉所有找事的，自己只需要偶尔出谋划策一下就能过上平稳日子。多纳泰罗看上去是个不靠谱的家伙，那是因为他唯一那点能称作是靠谱的东西都给了自己地盘里的人。他总嚷嚷着要宰了这个轰了那个，但吉尔从没见过他真对自己人下手太重。他像只头狼，只要获得他的认可，你就算做他族群里的一部分了，是被他护着的存在，只要不干出背叛他的事就好。而且，搞好关系后在多纳泰罗开心的时候跟他讲讲道理也能听进去一点。</p><p>吉尔大概就是这样习惯了多纳泰罗的存在，甚至上升到了她在鼓捣自己的设备时多纳泰罗在旁边叨叨都能够心无旁骛的继续忙着手头上的事情，偶尔回上几句之类的。直到某天，吉尔忽然意识到多纳泰罗最近来找她的时间变多了，几乎每次她在忙的时候身边都有这个紫色的大块头。</p><p>“所以，你来找我有什么事吗？”某天她这么问多纳泰罗，然后很惊讶的看见他那张凶巴巴的脸上居然浮起两朵红晕。<br/>
“没，没什么，那个，就是，呃....”他手忙脚乱的嘟囔了一堆和解释毫无相关的音节，最后表情心虚的大声道：“我就是坐在这里，怎么了？”</p><p>当时的吉尔摇了摇头，权当多纳泰罗脑子里的线路又坏了一根，在抽风而已。然而过了几天，多纳泰罗忽然跟吉尔说想带她去Deca-Dence的某个地方，吉尔不答应还不行那种，生拉硬拽的磨了小半天，吉尔烦不胜烦，最终还是跟着他上了号。</p><p>“你把我叫上Deca-Dence的天台就是为了让我来吹风吗？”吉尔抱着胳膊，挑眉看着站在她旁边的紫色肌肉壮汉，直到对方不自在的扭过头去避开了她的视线。<br/>
“呃，不是，那个....”<br/>
“你要是没什么事，我就走了。”<br/>
“诶别走啊！”<br/>
吉尔感到手腕被拽住了，她回过头，看见多纳泰罗表情别扭又忐忑，红着一张脸，看向她的那对绿瞳里面像是有什么东西在翻腾，炙热极了。</p><p>啧，还怪可爱的，吉尔心想，很意外自己会有这种想法。</p><p>整了半天吉尔才搞明白，多纳泰罗把她拽到这里来是为了表白，至于为什么要在这里表白，是因为这块地方已经被槽者情侣们奉为表白圣地。</p><p>从天台上下来后，吉尔实在是想不明白槽者们的脑袋瓜里都有些什么，她当时设计这个天台可不是为了表白用的。但从某种意义上来说，这块地方的确挺适合表白，因为当时的吉尔鬼使神差的点了点头，算是同意了。</p><p>然后，多纳泰罗的小弟们就亲眼目睹他们的老大这头威风凛凛的狼彻底被爱情滋润成了二哈。</p><p>像多纳泰罗用各种奇奇怪怪的昵称来称呼吉尔和盯着一面墙看一会就笑出来还算轻的，更可怕的是有小弟亲眼目睹到吉尔气呼呼踹多纳泰罗，而多纳泰罗一边躲一边笑的场面。</p><p>太可怕了，小弟们一致感叹，吉尔这个生化人的实力，真是深不可测。</p><p>5.</p><p>婚礼的确被办的挺热闹，所有多纳泰罗和吉尔认识的槽者和生化人都来了，闹哄哄的。</p><p>俩人都没登素体，本体出席婚礼。小枣给吉尔摘了好多好多小花编成了花冠，还有漂亮的白纱。多纳泰罗戴了个领结，换了件更正式的马甲。婚礼上有大量的酒和肉，还有刚刚发售的萨尔科奇牌Oxone烈酒。小枣又喝醉了，举着杯子含糊不清的向吉尔和多纳泰罗祝贺，被镝木捂着嘴摁了回去。凑因为太忙来不了，但发了视频来祝贺。在BUG矫正中心认识的生化人们也纷纷来祝福，然后狂喝Oxone烈酒直到烂醉，到最后闹哄哄的划拳猜酒打成一团，吵的不能再吵。</p><p>吉尔只觉得好笑，还有一种从前在BUG矫正中心的日子回来了的错觉。她戳了戳旁边一脸跃跃欲试就差自己跳进去大闹一场的新郎官好引起他的注意，然后一脚把他踹进了人堆里。</p><p>这样也挺好的。她心想，冲着喊着芜湖笑得特别大声的多纳泰罗举了举杯。</p><p>这个新的世界，快乐的人们，还有多纳泰罗，都挺好的。</p><p>END？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>